


Only If You Wear Them

by Vivian_DarkbI00m



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_DarkbI00m/pseuds/Vivian_DarkbI00m
Summary: Jay White and David Finlay were the best of friends while they were both Young Lions in NJPW. But when Jay went on excursion to America, leaving David behind in Japan, things got a bit interesting, especially when Jay came back to NJPW as Switchblade.





	Only If You Wear Them

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this Twitter exchange between Jay and David. https://imgur.com/FdDy0rX

Jay White and David Finlay were friends since the start, albeit an odd couple if you ever saw them together. Jay is absolutely chiseled, abs for days. David, however, not so much. But his lovely chubbiness appeals to Jay's secret sensibilities. He loves the soft skin of his belly whenever they wrestle. Jay's religion is David, and his soft fleshy body is his god.

Being brought up together in the NJPW dojo, they became quite close. So much traveling, so many lonely nights. They were the best of friends, and always playfully goofed around with each other, things getting sexual in the process. What's a little handjob between friends, right?

But then, Jay was to go on excursion to America, which would mean leaving his best friend – well, friend with benefits – back in Japan.

One final handjob in the last time they shared a cramped room in Japan. If it's going to be the last one, Jay had to make it the best handjob he could muster, then watched David's eyes widen as Jay licked all of the cum from his hand.

“Jay, I'm going to miss this, us.” David whimpered as he calmed down.

“I'll be back, don't worry, just wait for what you're going to get from me after I haven't been able to touch you for a year or more.”

David blushed, and glanced down at his cum covered cock.

“Looks delicious, doesn't it?” Jay smirked evilly.

“You're the only one who can do this to me. I can't believe this is happening.” David was shivering at this point, wondering what the fuck just happened, and why it happened with his best friend. Not to mention a co-worker. A fucking hot as hell coworker.

“When I come back from America, you'll be all mine and I don't care who knows it.”

That statement ran shivers up and down David's spine, all the way down to his cock.

“You're a perfect fuckboy and I would never have it any other way. You get so embarrassed every time I jack you off. But I know how much you want me, your eyes tell the whole story. The way you hold you mouth wide open, ready for my cock.... yet you're not ready yet, in my eyes,”

David's face sunk. Did he do something wrong?

Jay smirked. “Like I said earlier, when I come back from my excursion... I'm going to do things to you that I'd been dreaming about the entire time in that hellhole. Here's just a little bit of a preview...”

Jay licked all the cum off of David's cock, making him squirm, whimper, and moan.

“Holy fuck, Jay... I don't even know what to say...”

“How about nothing at all?” Jay smirked, planting a deep kiss on David's lips, making sure to share David's cum with him.

“How long are you going to be gone, because I don't know how long I can stand being away from my sexy flame?”

“I'm not sure yet really, but it will be a while. I'll think about you and jack off to your memory every day.” Jay smirked.

Cleaning themselves up, Jay had to get ready to leave for America the next day. There's nothing like exploring with your best friend the night before you have to leave him halfway across the world. Jay's emotions got the best of him, and he cried silent tears through the flight.

Upon arriving in America to work in Ring of Honor, Jay felt the loneliest ever had ever felt. Sure, there were hot women who would want him to sign their tits, but it really didn't do much for Jay, even though he's always willing to make the fans happy.

However, all he could think of was David back in Japan. Was he remembering how good it felt to have his dick stroked by his best friend? It certainly felt good for Jay to make him burst his cum all over his hand and then lick it off, so tasty.

While Jay was in America, he slowly became more edgy. America was falling apart while Jay was on excursion, and it turned him into a bitter, evil, and quite perverted guy. Instead of his young lion plain black trunks, he had his own designs made. While he was technically a babyface, it was obvious something inside of him was changing, how hollow his life felt without his best friend, hell, his lover, by his side.

At one point, Jay decided to sell his ring-worn trunks to anybody who would want them. David was interested, but played it off as a joke. Jay replied, “Only if you wear them.” David replied, “Dude... why do you think I was asking?”

David wanted those trunks badly. He concocted a plan to get someone else to buy the trunks for him, while paying her double the price she paid. Finally, he had Jay's tight little trunks to use for whatever he pleased.

Almost a year had past while Jay was on excursion, and America had fully corrupted him. He used to be a fired-up babyface, but is now a goth, a master manipulator, and sort of resembles the guy from Nine Inch Nails. He took on the name Switchblade. Which is a sly way of saying he's not a top, not a bottom, but a switch.

He returned to New Japan to challenge Tanahashi. Switchblade was a completely different person than Jay White. But the flames in Jay's dark heart still burned for David, even with David's own new look.

As it turned out, Jay and David tried to rekindle their little romance of that one night, but opted to just share rooms instead, with no funny business. Things were just like they were when they were friends, and things were going extremely well.

Jay had gone out for the evening with Okada and the rest of his CHAOS “buddies,” and David thought this was his perfect chance. He dug way back into the back of his closet, through many boxes and bins, and finally found what he was looking for: Jay's ROH trunks. He also brought up some of Jay's matches to watch, just to set the mood.

David slid the trunks, which were tight on him but still fit not too uncomfortably. He adored having “JAY WHITE” printed on his ass, and the fern on his dick, and just knowing that these were all things on Jay's most intimate areas as well, right up against the skin. David couldn't help himself and started stroking his cock, and fondling his balls, and finally plunged his hand into Jay's trunks and started jacking himself off.

David was so into his deepest fantasy ever, jacking off into Jay's tights while watching him wrestle, muscles rippling and tons of grunting. David had never been so hard in his life. That's why he didn't hear the click of the key card in the lock, and the door opening.

Jay couldn't believe his eyes. David was wearing his trunks. How did he get them, he sold them to a woman? But Jay couldn't deny that the sight was so fucking hot that he was getting hard himself. David still hadn't noticed that Jay was standing right in the room with him. The wrestling matches were still playing on the TV, but David's eyes were closed in ecstasy at this point. Jay was obviously flattered, but didn't want to embarrass David by laughing at him or anything.

Jay took a risk. He slowly made his way towards the bed, taking in the beautiful sight before him; David's hard cock, leaking precum through the fern on the front of the trunks. Jay then kneeled down onto the bed.

David's eyes darted open and a look of complete horror crossed his face. Jay just smiled and went in to kiss him passionately, stroked David's cock through the soaking wet trunks covered with precum already, slowly sliding them off and discarding them for the moment. Jay kissed his way down David's fleshy body and finally reached his hard throbbing cock, giving it a nice long suck, increasingly in intensity until David couldn't take it anymore and burst right into Jay's mouth.

Jay kept the delicious cum in his mouth and spit it all over David's face. Then put the JAY WHITE trunks over David's head.

“Enjoy all that cum?” Jay laughed.

“I love it so much but I can't see you anymore, please get naked Jay fuck I need to see your hard cock and suck it so badly.” David managed to mutter.

“But of course, cumslut.” Jay responded with a smirk, removing the trunks but putting them back onto David. “You're wearing them either way.”

Jay quickly stripped and started fucking David's mouth, delighting in his cries, gags, and moans of pleasure. Before long, David's mouth was full of his best friend's seed, which he gladly swallows.

Both men are now exhausted, and just happy to be together again. Now that there is a new dimension in their relationship, being back in New Japan is even better than before.

Especially now that it's never over between David Finlay and Jay White.


End file.
